


TWO  ARE  ONE

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, BDSM, First Time, M/M, Multi, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-22
Updated: 2003-02-22
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionel is becoming increasingly difficult for Lex to handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TWO  ARE  ONE

## TWO ARE ONE

by Chibimom

[]()

* * *

The Usual Disclaimers; Smallville and all its characters belong to someone else. 

Warnings: violence, s&m, incest. May squick some readers 

Archive: Any where, just let me know. 

My heartfelt thanks go out to my betas: Unhinged, OddBallSlasher, and earthseed. 

* * *

Lex stepped into his penthouse in Metropolis, loosened his tie and slid out of his suit jacket. What an awful day! A 6:30 am Luthorcorp board meeting. 6 fucking 30! The Kent's cows aren't even up at that hour. What a waste of time. Lionel had gone on and on about some drilling rights acquired in Greenland, for God's sake. And this was only Lex's second day in Metropolis. 

Oh, and as Lex had expected, Lionel scheduled that luncheon date with his associate, Jeff Scott. Scott was Lionel's business partner who helped acquire the drilling rights. Of course, Scott had a daughter, Cathy; and of course, Lex was expected to take her out to dinner that evening. 

After lunch, Lionel had scheduled two public appearances to show Lex off. Apparently, Lionel wanted everyone to know Lex was still alive and well after being squirreled away in Smallville for the last two years. 

The bar across the room beckoned to him and Lex poured himself a three-finger glass of scotch then folded himself into his soft leather couch. As Lex swallowed his scotch, he massaged his temples. Please! Not a migraine, not tonight. He was supposed to pick up Ms. Scott at 7:30. 

Leaving the comfort of the couch, he went in search of drugs. Anything to keep the headache at bay. The prescription bottle of `Imitrex' was empty with no refills left. Michael, his business assistant, attorney, and "Willing to do whatever you need, Sir" personal assistant could probably get the prescription refilled, but he was with Mr. Scott's attorney right now, drawing up the final contracts for signing later in the week. He'd call Dominic about the medicine. 

The thought of calling and cancelling on Cathy only briefly flitted through his mind. Lionel would be furious and Lex did not want his father to know he had a migraine. Lionel didn't believe in migraines, deciding long ago that they were just an excuse for Lex to skip out on things he didn't want to do. 

Finding nothing stronger than Tylenol and aspirin, he cursed, throwing the worthless bottles on the floor. 

The bathroom mirror reflected a face Lex almost didn't recognize. Dark circles left deep pits under his bloodshot and tired eyes, and his skin was sallow-not very pretty. He reached for the `Visine' and put a few drops in each eye. It helped with the redness, but not with the pain behind his temple or the nausea which gripped his stomach. Leaning over the toilet, he lost the remainder of his lunch. He wiped his face with a washcloth and swirled a bit of mouthwash around to get the bile taste out of his mouth. 

Stumbling to his bedroom he fell onto the bed then picked up the cordless phone on the night stand. He threw his arm over his eyes to keep out the offending light and dialed the number. 

"Dad? I'm letting you know that I can't go through with this date tonight. Yes, I know I made the commitment. I can't help it! I have a migraine." He closed his eyes and listened to his father's tirade. The pain was so great he could hardly understand what Lionel was saying. "I can't even see to drive! Okay, Okay. You send the limo for me. One hour." Furious, Lex threw the phone out the bedroom door. 

Without really thinking, he walked back to the study and sat down at his desk. Lex picked up his cell phone and dialed the phone number like it had only been a few days instead of four years ago. It rang a few times then a male voice came on. 

"Yeah" 

"Luthor," he spoke softly into the phone. Another voice came on, which Lex still recognized after all this time. "Yes, is has been's been awhile. Yeah, the usual. Yeah, I'd like that delivered. Great." 

Lex lay back down on the couch and waited, his mind and body taken over completely by pain. 

Fifteen minutes later, Security called and Lex told them to send the man up. Not wanting to invite the runner inside the penthouse, Lex stuffed a wad of cash into his hand and took the small package. 

Lex shut the door in the man's face. 

The pills, powder, and two syringes were spread out on the cocktail table in front of the sofa. Lex stared at them, or stared through them, for awhile clenching and unclenching his fists. 

He didn't quite know why, but Lex picked up his cell phone and hit a speed dial number. 

Lex hadn't had an easy time staying clean. He started using after his mother died, trying to mask his loneliness. He kept on using to gain attention from his father. Attention he craved. Attention he never got. It wasn't until he started mixing drugs and sex with other boys that his father started paying attention. The kind of attention that brought punishment. Physical punishment. Lionel only showed up at the schools to exact punishment on his son and buy off damage his abhorrent behavior had caused. The phone at the other end of the line started to ring. 

"Hello?" Jonathan's voice was at the other end. 

Shit! "Hello, Mr. Kent. Is Clark there?" Lex put on his calmest, most nonchalant voice. 

"Lex?" Jonathan didn't sound very happy to hear from the youngest Luthor. "Let me see if he's in his room." 

Lex sighed. He heard Jonathan yelling up the stairs for Clark and his voice wasn't pleasant. But the phone clicked and Clark was there. 

"Hi Lex, how're the meetings going?" 

Sweet, cheerful Clark. Lex drank in the sound of his voice and pictured his beautiful face in his mind. Those lips . . . they could . . . 

"Oh, they're going just great, long and dull. And I have an obligatory date tonight thanks to Dad. An associate's daughter." 

Those lips, so kissable, what would they feel like . . .? 

"Maybe she will be really nice and it won't be so bad." Clark said , always looking for the positives. 

"Maybe," Lex said, "I really just want to stay here tonight. It's been a long day, and its only Tuesday." 

He gazed carefully at the drugs laid out before him. He wanted to tell Clark; wanted Clark's permission. No, wanted his friend's admonition. The pain was so bad. Clark would understand. No, Clark would never understand. 

"You okay?" Clark's concerned voice was evident, even over the phone. 

Lex was silent. Clark could never know he was this close to slipping. 

"Yes, I'm fine. Just wanted to say hi. Well, I better start getting ready for my social encounter. Bye Clark." He just couldn't tell Clark the truth. 

"Call me later if you want to talk." Clark said. "Bye." The drugs spread out on the table before him, now looked tainted, evil. Lex's desire for something this strong hadn't surfaced in a very long time. The throbbing in his head was too demanding . He couldn't see through the blinding, flashing light behind his eyes. Just one of the syringes would do the trick. He began to roll up his sleeve, then took another drink of his scotch. 

2 

Lionel burst in the front door of the penthouse, bellowing "LEX! Where the hell are you?" Dominic was right behind him. 

The stupid boy never showed up for his date. The limo driver called Lionel when Lex didn't appear by 7:15. The driver had already tried to reach Lex in the apartment earlier. Lionel called Cathy's hotel room and apologized profusely for Lex's sudden `illness'. He offered to find the girl another escort, but Cathy politely declined. Damn! It was now 11 pm. 

Half a decanter of scotch and an empty glass adorned the cocktail table in the study. Lionel went straight to Lex's bedroom. Dominic searched the other 22 rooms. In Lex's bathroom, Lionel found the medicine chest open and bottles of Tylenol and aspirin littering the floor. Stooping to pick one up, Lionel spotted a small bag of powder partially hidden behind the toilet. He opened the bag and tasted a tiny bit of the powder. Lionel became enraged. How long had this been going on? He would tear Lex apart and castrate his son's assistant, Michael, for not telling him. Did Dom know? Further searching produced no additional drugs. 

"Great! Just great!" Lionel began a new tirade. He hovered within inches of Dominic's face. "Did you know about this?" 

"No Sir! If he's been using, he kept it well hidden here." Dominic did not break eye contact with Lionel. He would have defended Lex to the death if Lionel had not found the evidence. 

"If this is another ploy for attention, he's got it!" Lionel paced the living room. "Lex knew I'd disinherit him if he started using again." He stopped and a darkness fell over his face. "Call the Kents." 

Dominic handed Lionel the phone as it began to ring. After 5 rings a sleepy voice came on. 

"Kent residence." 

"Hello Martha. Lionel here. I'm trying to locate Lex regarding a very important matter and I was wondering if he might been there earlier this evening. I'm sorry to wake you, but this is really important." 

"No Lionel, he wasn't here. Let me ask Clark if he's heard from Lex." 

Lionel waited. A new, deeper voice came on the phone. 

"Luthor, can't keep track of your own son? He's probably out finding new places to hide from you." 

Before Lionel could say anything, Clark picked up the phone in his room. 

"Clark, how are you? Have you heard from Lex this evening?" Damn kid. What does Lex see in him . . . of course. "Well, he missed his date. Yes, he called me about a headache." Migraine. Hummff. Should he ask the kid? Would Clark tell him if he knew? Probably not. But he might get some reaction. "I found meth in his bathroom." Lionel held the received away from his ear. "Okay, of course you're right. Couldn't be his." How naive! "Thanks, Clark. Call me if you hear from him? I'm very worried." 

Lionel hoped he sounded concerned, as he hung up the phone. Jonathan was closer to the truth than he probably thought. 

* * *

He had to get away. Fuck! A very large bodyguard, Hans, was right behind him. He moved through the club, weaving between the dense waves of dancing bodies. There was no room to really dance, the bodies just moved rhythmically to the beat of the music grinding into one another with desperate hopes of sexual release. 

He made it past the back rooms and out the door into the alley. He ran into the parking garage, hoping to hide between the cars. Hans was fast and Lex couldn't shake him. Lex was wiry and could turn on a dime, but Hans was faster and backed Lex up against the wall of the parking garage. 

"Whatever Coleman is paying you, I can quadruple it," Lex said softly, pulling out one of his patented stoic expressions. It was tough when he'd just run from this guy for nearly 20 minutes. 

"Nah, Alexander, I'm going to enjoy this. Mr. Coleman wasn't real happy that you fucked his girlfriend in the back of his own club; even with your sizeable pharmaceutical purchase. Your name can't help you this time." Hans snarled and began to circle his prey. 

"You should tell Mr. Coleman that I'm not the first . . ." 

Lex's comment was cut off by a ruthless kick to his chest and he doubled over in pain. Lex whirled around and missed the kidney punch, but Hans' left fist made contact with his jaw. A few more punches to the stomach and Lex was groaning. Hans pulled Lex's head back and smashed his forehead into the cement wall of the garage. 

* * *

Lex staggered into the penthouse, bleeding, battered, and needing something. Through cloudy eyes, he thought the clock said 5:10 am. The antique silver tray was sitting casually on the cocktail table, like it should be holding crystal glasses or hors d'oeuvres. He removed the vial from his pocket, took care of his need and sat back to savor the rush. 

The phone rang and he jumped at the sound. He found the phone stuffed between the cushion and the arm of the chair. 

"Yes?" His voice drawled a little. 

"Lex!" 

He recognized his father's voice. He hung up and stuffed the phone under the cushion. 

It rang again and Lex didn't answer. He lay his head back against the chair as his mind wandered. 

The next thing he knew, Lionel was dragging him up from the chair. His body hung limply in Lionel's arms, his head swaying to one side. 

"Lex!" Lionel backhanded him hard and Lex fell into a pool of skin on the floor. 

"Hi, Dad," Lex smiled, looking up into his father's face. His split lip lower lip opened and bled freely again. But, he was feeling no pain. He lay on the floor, smiling, with his eyes closed. 

"What the hell are you thinking? Lex! You embarrassed me. I had to call Ms. Scott and apologize for you." Lionel slapped him again to get his attention. "I really cannot believe you are doing this to yourself again. Who saw you tonight?" 

"Only my supplier, Dad." Lex tried to sit up, but sprawled back on the floor. "So you don't have to send out any clean-up crews. And what're you gonna do about it, anyway?" 

Lionel kicked Lex in the stomach, twice. Then, without another word, Lionel pulled Lex up off the floor and stared into his eyes, looking for something resembling his son. Finding nothing, he and Dominic carried Lex back to his bed. 

3 

It was Wednesday morning and Clark was beside himself. He couldn't concentrate in Psych class and fidgeted to no end. Mr. Jones had called on him with a question and Clark's response had been, "Huh?" 

Chloe reached over and poked Clark in the ribs. 

"Don't worry, Lex is probably fine, just hiding out from his father." She whispered quietly, but Mr. Jones looked up at her disapprovingly. "Anyway, he's probably home by now." 

Just then the school bell rang indicating class was over. It was lunchtime. Clark and Chloe walked from the room and Clark ran to the pay phone right outside the principals office.  
It had a nicely printed sign above it that read `EMERGENCIES ONLY-5 MINUTE **LIMIT'.**

"Here, Clark, use my cell phone." Chloe held out the phone. 

"Thanks, I have to call home to see if Mom has heard anything about Lex." 

Chloe personally thought that Lex probably was sleeping off a long night of whisky and sex. Her opinion of Lex was nothing like Clark's. 

"Mom? Have you heard anything about Lex? I'm worried Mom. He would at least call me! Something's happened to him, I just know it. Okay." 

Clark handed the phone back to Chloe. 

"Well, you know, Clark, Lex has had a long history of `aberrant behavior'." 

Clark shook his head vehemently. "Not any more. Not for a long time!" 

"Clark, don't be so naive," Chloe said, as they walked to the cafeteria. "Maybe Lex doesn't tell you everything that's going on in his life!" 

"You're wrong Chloe," Clark said. "I'm going to Metropolis. Pretend I didn't tell you. Put my pack in you locker `til tomorrow?" 

With that, Clark dropped his bag on the floor and quickly left the school. 

"Shit Clark!" Chloe called after him. But, inside, she said a little prayer for Lex. 

4 

"I said I don't remember going out!" Lex paced the floor of the study, gently holding his stomach. "The last thing I remember is telling Dad I couldn't go out with that girl. My head was bursting." He shuddered as he remembered the pain. Lex looked at Clark, leaning against the desk, playing prosecuting attorney. 

"Who beat you up?" Clark asked quietly. He swirled his Pepsi can around in his hand. 

Lex cringed inside, but hoped his expression remained cool. He continued to pace. "I don't know," Lex's voice was ghostly quiet. He finished his orange juice and lay the glass down on the bar. He lay down on the couch, covering his eyes with his arm. 

"Your dad found crystal meth, Lex." Clark desperately wanted to believe in Lex. He had refrained from X-raying the apartment because of his belief in his friend. "Why can't you remember?" 

"I'm tired, Clark, please, let me rest." 

"Okay," Clark sat in the chair and watched Lex fall asleep. He knew not to push too hard or he would never get Lex to talk to him. 

* * *

The door buzzer woke Clark at 6:15 pm. He didn't realize that he had fallen asleep and quickly answered the door. 

"You don't look happy to see me, son." Jonathan's voice belied the fury in his eyes. Lionel called, wondering if I knew where you were " 

Fuck. Lionel must have had Lex under surveillance. 

"Uhh, hi Dad," Clark didn't move from the doorway. 

Jonathan pushed Clark aside and entered the apartment. 

"How did you get Security to let you up?" 

"You'd be surprised what they thought of their high-profile tenant, Mr. Luthor, being involved with drugs and fucking a 16 year old boy. And . . ." Jonathan brandished his favorite hunting knife. "I'm sure they are calling the police right now." 

Jonathan moved silently into the living room. Lex was still asleep on the couch. 

"Dad, he didn't do anything to me . . . we didn't . . . there's no drugs." 

Before Clark could move, Jonathan yanked Lex up by his arm. 

Completely startled, Lex swung his left arm in self-defense. Jonathan grabbed the arm and pulled it behind Lex threatening to break it. He held the knife to Lex's throat. 

"Dad!" Clark sped to Lex's side but didn't interfere. He wasn't sure he could stop his father before the knife slit Lex's throat. Lex's eyes were wide but he did not attempt to speak. 

Jonathan was anything but naive. He could tell Lex had been using, but for how long? 

"Dad, please let him go. We can talk." Clark tensed, ready to grab his father's hand if he had to. 

"He's been using, Clark." Jonathan said. "I'm not the dumb dirt farmer you think I am, Luthor." 

Lex's Adam's apple moved precariously close to the blade as he swallowed involuntarily, but remaining silent. 

"Jonathan removed the knife and put it back in his leather sheath. He then released Lex who stumbled back against the desk, next to Clark knocking his laptop onto the floor. Lex rubbed his throat, coughing. Clark caught him before he fell. 

"Mr. Kent, I don't know what . . ." Lex began. 

"Shut Up! I don't want to hear anything you have to say. I don't want you anywhere near my son, do you understand? Clark go downstairs and get in the truck." 

"But, Dad . . . you have to believe him. He didn't do anything to me . . . we didn't do anything. I would never take drugs. He would never offer . . ." 

The look Jonathan shot at Clark left no room for negotiation. Clark left the penthouse without another word. 

Lex was still leaning the desk massaging his neck, carefully appraising Jonathan. He was regaining his composure and calling up one of his patented Luthor facades. 

"Mr. Kent, I assure you the only drug I take is a prescription for my migraines . . . and I don't even have any of that right now." Lex tried to explain "I don't care Luthor. I won't press charges because Clark came here on his own accord, but if I find out that Clark used anything or you had sex with him you'll wish I had slit your throat today. I never want you to see or contact Clark again. Do you understand?" 

Without waiting for a response, Jonathan turned and left. 

Jesus! What had his father said to Jonathan? He slid to the floor clasping his arms around his knees. He shivered and didn't move for a long time. 

An hour passed and the phone rang. Hoping it would be Clark, Lex grabbed the phone. 

"Clark?" Lex asked, hopefully. 

"Noooo." The voice purred. 

It was Lionel. Lex shut his eyes tightly and considered throwing the phone at the wall. 

"I contacted the police and told them there was no reason to respond to the building's security call." Lionel's voice was smug as usual. 

Lex was silent. There was no reason to speak. 

"I'll be there in 20 minutes. We have things to discuss." The one-way conversation ceased as the phone went dead. 

The blinding flash of light and the bad taste in his mouth signaled the onset of another migraine.  
Lex doubled over the brass waste basket and threw up his orange juice. 

5 

In a hidden compartment behind the frame of his mother's picture, Lex retrieved the packet of meth. He lay down a line and quickly rolled up a $100 bill. He wasn't planning on being there when Lionel arrived. 

He grabbed a jacket and headed to the stairs. It was 8:15 and the stairs were still open. They were kept unlocked for those residents who enjoyed using them for their daily exercise. Twenty two floors didn't take much time to run down, especially since he was feeling so . . . good. 

The security cameras would show him leaving, but he didn't care. He wouldn't have to deal with his father right now. 

Counting the cash in his pants pocket, he headed down a back street then hailed a cab. He couldn't risk taking his car right now, and hell, he deserved some fun. The clubs wouldn't be open for a few hours, but there were other types of fun. 

The cab pulled up at the given address and Lex went inside. He hadn't been here in a couple of months. 

"Alex Luthor, it's been so long. Please come in." A charming redhead dressed in a long black dress escorted him into the foyer. 

"Hello Ginny" He smiled. He'd actually been introduced to Ginny's establishment by his father. Wasn't that a kick? 

Ginny brought him a glass of scotch and had him sit down in the formal sitting area of the huge mansion. 

"What can we do for you this evening? Have your pleasures changed? Or would you like the usual?" 

"No, Ginny," Lex smiled, "I know I'm not predictable, but my tastes haven't changed that quickly." 

Ginny smiled, but was surprised to see him. He hadn't been inside her establishment in a very long time. What could have brought him here tonight? She would need some extra time to put his fantasy together. She asked one of the girls to keep him company with a bottle of fine scotch and left the room. Ginny returned in about an hour. 

"I'll show you back, now." She said, touching his arm. 

Quickly jerking it away from her touch, he said, "I remember the way, room 13?" He always got off on thinking that 13 was his lucky number. 

She nodded and Lex walked down the hall. 

The room was dimly lit as Lex entered. He waited while his eyes adjusted. A young man, boy really, and an older man waited. The younger one was red-headed and naked and the older man was wearing a business suit. He knew they had been instructed, so he waited and watched. 

The man in the business suit took off his jacket and tie and threw them across the room toward Lex. The red-headed boy snorted a line of cocaine. As his eyes rolled back in pleasure, he bound the man's hands in leather straps and tied him to a ring on the floor. 

Lex gasped and touched his growing erection. The red-headed boy slowly moved toward Lex, licking his lips, rubbing his hands over his own bare chest and abdomen. Lex reached out to touch his hair, but the boy slapped his hand and Lex put his arms to his sides. The boy removed Lex's t-shirt and slid his hands behind his smooth head and down his torso, paying particular attention to the purple bruises, making him gasp in pain. 

Kissing on the lips was not part of the seduction, but Lex moaned and attempted to lick the boy's lips. The attempt was met with a stinging smack which opened one of the cuts on Lex's face. A tiny drop of blood emerged. The boy pushed Lex's slacks to his ankles and he stepped out of them. Lex's cock sprang up out of a light growth of dark red pubic hair, unhindered by underwear. 

A full wet mouth swallowed Lex's length. He groaned and ran his hands through the red hair as the boy rustled his nose in the curls. After a few wet licks, he led Lex to the bound man on the floor. Without a word, Lex undid the belt and yanked at the slacks, but left the dress shirt. He looked more vulnerable that way: pants at his ankles, shirt hanging as he waited on hands and knees. 

The red haired boy kneeled behind the bent ass as Lex positioned his cock at the bound man's mouth. Lex's clouded eyes envisioned another face. As if on cue, the redheaded boy swirled his pre-cum around the head of his cock then pushed into the unprepared ass. At the same time, Lex shoved his cock into his mouth. The tortured man cried out, but the cries were muffled as Lex slammed his cock down the willing throat. The red-headed boy moaned, his pain masked by cocaine, as he tried to slide in and out of the tight, dry ass. 

They didn't last long. Lingering wasn't necessary for Lex's fulfillment. The red-headed boy came first, withdrawing and spurting his cum over the back of the dress shirt. Lex kept slamming into the wet mouth, the man trying desperately, despite the pain in his ass, to keep his lips clenched around the thrusting cock. Lex felt himself near and pulled out to spurt creamy cum in the fantasy face. 

Stepping into the dressing room, Lex cleaned himself and put his clothes back on. God was that good! The usual fee was paid to Ginny and since he was feeling particularly high and happy tonight, he left a $1,000 tip for each of the participants. He also replenished his supply of coke and meth. Ginny called him a cab. 

It was still fairly early so he went to Anthony's to play some pool. He went there when he felt like slumming. He could hide out in plain sight and no one would bother him. Winning a few games made him popular because for each game he won, he bought another round of drinks for all. He was amazed at all the new faces. 

"Tony, how long on that lasagna?" Lex finally sat down at the bar and sipped his beer. 

"Same amount of time as it used to be, Alex." Tony said, leaning in front of Lex. "Hey, there was a guy looking for you earlier, called himself Dominic. I hadn't seen you in long time and I told him so." 

Lex rolled his eyes. Daddy had sent out his minions on a search and abduct mission. 

"Thanks," He would have to plan his next stop less predictably. 

After finished his pasta, he left money for another couple rounds of drinks and left. This time he walked. It was after midnight and the gay club district wasn't far. He would make a flashy appearance then duck out for somewhere else. 

* * *

By the time he returned to the penthouse, Lex was well drugged and well fucked. He'd run into a dyke couple who were interested in something different. Always ready for adventure, who was he to say no? They had played for several hours. God, that was fun! 

Back at the Towers, he whistled on his ride up the elevator. The morning sun was just peeking into the elevator. He was now missing his t-shirt and his slacks had been torn in a couple of places. Dominic opened the door as he fumbled for his key. 

"You should have stayed away longer," Dominic whispered as Lex swished in. 

6 

"Ah, fuck, Dom! Is he here?" 

"Where is it?" Lionel didn't move from his chair. He was gripping and ungripping the head of an ebony walking cane. The head was a solid gold horse's head in the style of a chess knight. Lionel didn't have it with him because he needed to balance his steps. 

"Where's what?" Lex flung himself down on the couch and ran his hands over his head. 

"Empty your pockets." Lionel's voice was amazingly calm. 

Lex complied. A couple of condoms, a wad of cash, a discreet business card from Ginny's, a joint, and a couple packets of meth. He had already finished the coke. He smiled at the arrangement of articles on the cocktail table then looked up at his father, smiling. 

"I'll ask you again. Why are you doing this? If it's for attention, you have it." Lionel's grip on the cane turned white. "Do you really think you're too old for me to handle?" 

"No, just concerned about someone who is. I can take care of myself." Lex stretched out and crossed his legs, his jacket fell open to reveal his bare, bruised torso. 

Lionel stared at his son. The drugs were making him talk nonsense. Where was the farthest drug rehab center he could put the boy in? Even over 21, Lionel could have him committed with enough money. 

"What about the Kent boy? I have it on good authority that he is forbidden to see you . . . What did you do to him?" Lionel's voice was smooth as he rose from his chair. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dad." Lex stroked his chest seductively and stared into space. His hand dipped further down and brushed his crotch. 

"Get up!" Lionel ordered. 

"A few more bruises won't achieve your goal, you know." Lex sat up and looked Lionel directly in the eye. 

Lionel wasn't about to let Lex win this stare down. Lex looked away first and Lionel smashed the cane down across the boy's shoulders. Lex crumpled to the floor, but felt little pain in his drugged state. He hit Lex again, this time in the ribs. Lex stared up at his father with a foolish drugged smile. 

"Dominic, get this filth cleaned up. Then clean up the cocktail table and find the rest of it." 

Lionel headed for the door. 

"If he tries to leave, use these." 

A pair of leather bindings landed on the floor beside Lex. 

7 

It was Wednesday afternoon and Chloe sat next to Clark on the old couch in the loft. With stoic determination not to allow tears, he explained what had happened in Metropolis. 

"Clark, this doesn't sound good," she said rubbing her hand up and down his back, trying to calm him. "Are you sure you didn't see any drugs around the apartment?" 

"I'm not a fool, Chloe. I didn't see anything." Clark got up and gazed outside, his jaw set in anger. But he hadn't actually surveyed the apartment that carefully, wanting to believe his friend. 

"Dad was crazed. You should have seen the look in his eyes. I really thought he might cut Lex." 

Chloe dug her phone out of her bag and offered it to Clark. 

"Wanna call him? See how he is? Your dad doesn't have to know." 

Clark stared at the phone. He had been forbidden to contact Lex. How different was that from his Dad's general stance on Lex? Jonathan didn't like them seeing each other long before this. 

"Okay, just a quick call. Keep watch at the stairs, okay?" Clark dialed the number as Chloe moved to lean against the railing at the stairs. 

"This is Clark Kent, is Lex there?" Clark asked. The voice must have been Dominic's. 

"Is he okay?" Clark bit his lip. "No I understand." God, he must be hurt. "No, he can't call me. Please tell him I'll try again sometime." Clark handed the phone back to Chloe. 

"Well, since you didn't actually talk to Lex, you didn't disobey your father's order." Chloe was always so practical. 

"Yeah," Clark mused, "I don't think dad would understand that fine line." 

* * *

"Dom, take these things off me!" Lex rolled around on his bed. His hands were bound behind him with the leather bindings Lionel had left. It was morning; Lex had slept a long time. 

"Mr. Luthor will return here in one hour. Then he can decide if he wants to take them off." 

Lex saw Dominic's swollen right eye and cringed. 

"Did I do that?" 

"Yes, as you tried to run again. I was only able to stop you because you couldn't manage the door knob." 

"That pathetic, huh? I'm sorry, Dom. I wouldn't have hit you if . . . I really can't remember anything that happened." Lex sighed and tried to relax. He had experienced drug-induced black-outs before, but nothing like this. 

"Dom, please undo these. Let me have some dignity to face my father with." He rolled to a sitting position on the bed. 

Lex looked like hell, Dominic thought. He had managed to get Lex into the shower that morning, but the cuts and bruises and deep circles under his eyes . . . At least he seemed rational now. 

"I trust your word that you won't leave the apartment?" Dominic asked. 

"Yes," Lex sighed. "Please take these off." 

Dominic turned Lex around and undid the leather bonds. "I had your `Imitrex' refilled." 

Lex nodded thankfully. 

"Clark called. I told him you were asleep. He adamantly does not want you to call him. He will try to call you again when he can." 

Lex nodded and went into the bathroom. He was a sorry picture. Why couldn't he remember? It was like someone else was using his body. He splashed cool water on his face and head and rubbed himself roughly with a thick towel. 

Lex dressed in dark wool slacks and a long-sleeve merino wool turtleneck. The soft red shirt helped brighten his coloring. He couldn't do anything about the circles under his eyes. The cuts on his face were healing. 

When had he eaten last? His stomach growled and he took an apple from the dining room table   
and took a couple of bites. 

Walking into the study, he sat down at the desk and opened his laptop. It had been a while since he had done any work. He knew Gabe and Michael could handle anything, but he still wanted to know the details. A completed production report sent by email and his unfinished annual review for Gabe's performance. He printed the report and set it under a small bust of Alexander the Great which served as a paperweight. 

A new email popped up and he opened it. It was from Clark. He must have sent it from the Torch's office. Clark wanted to know if he was okay and that he still considered Lex his best friend. Lex smiled and touched the monitor screen. Everything would be fine once he was back in Smallville. 

Just then the front door opened and Lex closed his laptop. He stood so he could be on equal ground when his father entered the room. This visit would not be an easy one and he must regain lost ground. 

"Lex, you look good today," Lionel strode in, poured himself a glass of scotch, and sat down. 

"Yes, thanks to Dom and a lot of sleep." Lex said. 

Lex walked toward the bar but stopped in front of his father. He pulled something out of his pants pocket and dropped it in Lionel's lap. 

"If I ever find myself in these again, I will disinherit myself." Lex's voice was almost charming as Lionel fondled the leather bindings. "And you will have to rear another heir." 

"Oh, come come. I know you better than that. You need my wealth and power almost as much as you seem to need that Kent boy." Lionel took a long sip of his drink. 

"Leave Clark out of this. He's only involved because you contacted his father . . ." 

"Yes, and Jonathan was sincerely glad to hear from me. He really does think that you are a bad influence on the young lad." 

Lex was silent, but he did not give in. He sat in the chair opposite Lionel. 

Lionel finished his drink and poured himself another. Sitting back down he studied the liquor as if he was contemplating something. 

"I have a new project for you. You will go to Washington and run our mill there. It's about an hour's drive south of Seattle. You can use your chemical engineering talents to formulate new types of particle board. The mill employs over 4,000 people, so, you see, it's a step up for you. I'm doing this to show you my increased trust in your capabilities." 

Lionel sat back to watch Lex's face, but was disappointed when his son's expression did not change.  
"I don't think so, Dad. I haven't finished my projects in Smallville, yet. I wouldn't want to leave them uncompleted." Lex held onto his nonplused expression. 

"Don't worry," Lionel smiled coldly. "I've already hired someone to take over your position. He starts next Monday. So you see, you can leave for Seattle right away." 

Lex paled. Could Lionel do this? He searched his mind trying to review contracts, papers signed. Legalities of who owned the Smallville plant. He owned Lexcorp, didn't he? He needed to talk to Michael. Hell, he would hire a dozen lawyers. 

Lex was too stunned to speak. He had lost his footing on the playing field and he was going down. 

Noooooooo. The blinding light and nausea hit Lex in a wave of agony. He held his head as he ran for the bathroom. The few bites of apple came up and he continued to vomit. He hung over the toilet with the dry heaves. Each one threatened to bring up his entire digestive tract. 

Lionel appeared in the doorway, frowning at his son. He pulled Lex up from the toilet and slapped him across his cheek. 

"Stop this, now!" He hit Lex again. 

Lex couldn't feel the slaps, all he could feel was the pain behind his eye. He tried to escape Lionel's grip. He needed his prescription. Lionel dragged him back to the living room and forced some whisky down his throat. Lex gagged and promptly threw up again. 

Dominic appeared with Lex's `Imitrex'. He held a tablet out to Lionel with a glass of water. Lionel growled as he knocked the medicine from Dominic's hand. 

"He doesn't need more drugs." Lionel hissed. "Now get out of here." 

Dominic watched as Lex struggled against his father's grip, tears running down the boy's cheeks.   
"If you're going to whimper like a child, I'll make it worth your while." 

When Lionel raised the cane, Dominic went to his quarters and picked up the phone. 

8 

He knew he shouldn't, but he didn't know what else to do. He entered the speed dial number and waited for an answer. 

"Hello?" 

Dominic exhaled sharply. It was Clark. He paused. There really wasn't anything Clark could do and the boy didn't need any more trouble. Dominic touched the off button. 

He went back to the edge of the study and watched in horror at the true depth of Lionel's fury. 

* * *

Clark was just getting home from school when the phone started to ring. He sped inside to answer it. He heard the click. Clark knew the call had been from Lex's penthouse. They didn't have caller id, but he was sure he heard muffled cries in the background. He paced the kitchen. The desperation in his soul to go to Lex was countered by his years of obeying his parents' rules. 

What was it his dad had told him one time? Sometimes a man had to make his own decisions based on his own conscience and to hell with what anyone else thinks. Something was terribly wrong and his father was too upset to even talk about it. Clark took out across the fields at super speed. The note on the table read: "Gone to help Chloe with her homework. Will be home late. Clark" 

* * *

Lionel finally released his grip on Lex. Dominic retreated to his quarters. Lex curled up in a ball next to the barren fireplace, tears still running down his face. 

The boy may have a cracked rib or two now. Lionel would send him to the doctor in the morning. Beating Lex was doing nothing but filling the pit of shame in his stomach. His shame of the sniveling cur at his feet. What a waste of his DNA. Lionel left the room to take a shower. He needed cleansing. 

Lex sat up. He forced his eyes open and pulled himself up, leaning on the fireplace's mantle. He needed to get to Dom. Dom had more of his medicine. 

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you." He heard the voice and looked around. No one was there. "Father can be such a bastard." 

Lex looked again. He stumbled on a plant stand but was picked up by strong, young hands.  
He couldn't see a face as his world went black. 

9 

The meth had been stowed in a lead box behind one of the stones in the rear of the fireplace. Lex quickly laid down a line on the silver tray and put the rest back. He was rubbing the excess off the side of his nostrils when Clark burst into the penthouse. 

"What are you doing?" Clark watched as Lex lay the rolled bill back on the tray. Lex had lied to him. He felt like he had been slapped the face. 

"What's going on?" Lionel appeared with his robe clutched around him. His shaggy hair dripped water down his face. 

"Ahhh, Dad, glad you had a nice shower." Lex walked, weakly, over to Lionel. He continued, "You really should be nicer to Lex. He's trying awfully hard, more than I ever did." 

Lionel just stared at him. The drugs had made Lex insane. 

"Clark, com'on. I'm starved. Let's go get something to eat." Lex grabbed his car keys as they left the apartment.  
"Lex, what was that all about?" Clark hadn't spoken to Lex until they were in the Porsche. 

"Lex isn't here right now. I'm protecting him. He's having a hard time with Dad right now." 

"Then who are you," Clark asked softly. He knew he was treading on Lex's delicate psyche. 

A big grin flashed at Clark. 

"I'm Alexander. I decided it was time to stand up to Dad. Lex can't do it right now, but I can. I always could. Where do you want to eat? Do you like Italian?" 

"Yeah," Clark answered, wondering what to say to this man next to him. "Where is Lex right now?" 

"He's here." Alexander pointed to himself as he continued to drive. "He'll be back when his headache is gone. Me . . ." patting his pants pocket, "Meth works better and lasts longer. I don't even know the pain is there." 

The car pulled up in front of Anthony's. Clark knew he wasn't old enough to go inside. He was afraid Lex wasn't either at this moment. They sat down at a table. 

"What's the special, Tony?" 

"Rigatoni with Italian sausage." 

"Make it two. And two beers. You want salad, Clark? 

" No," Clark began. "Lex . . ."   
"Alexander, Clark." 

"Sorry, Alexander. How long have you been helping Lex?" Clark took a bite out of a breadstick Tony had delivered to the table. 

"Not long. Dad's been riding his ass and triggering his migraines." Alexander sipped his beer.  
"When Lex has a migraine, he's no match for Dad. Dad wants to send him to Seattle! That's not going to happen." Alexander threw himself back against the booth and spread his arms across the top. 

The food arrived and Clark ate silently. This wasn't like any multiple personality Clark had ever read about. Not that he'd read much at all. But this was Lex and Lex. Well, Lex and Alexander, whom Clark thought was about 17, from what Lex had told Clark about his dark past. Whatever, Lex needed psychiatric help. Multiple personalities always manifest themselves out of abuse. That he had read. Clark knew Lionel had always been psychologically abusive toward his son. Was that enough? 

When they were done, Alexander threw some bills on the table and they took off in the Porsche again. 

"Wanna get laid?" Alex looked straight ahead as he drove, but there was a smile in his voice. 

Clark coughed violently, trying not to look at Alexander. 

Alexander laughed. "Straight or kinky?" 

"Alexander, we should go back home. If you want, we can go to Smallville. I'll stay with you at the castle until we get Lex some help. You don't have to go back to the penthouse. 

"I'm all the help Lex needs. Do you want to see my arrangement with Ginny?" 

"Well . . . I don't know. Who's Ginny? You're ex-girlfriend or something?" 

Alexander laughed again. "You're good Clark." 

They pulled up outside the mansion and Clark followed Alexander inside. As soon as he was inside, Clark knew he should leave. Not only was he too young for this place, he was too embarrassed as well. Several scantily clad ladies met them at the door. 

"Mr. Luthor, I'm glad you dropped by again." Ginny handed Alexander a glass of scotch. "Your thoughtful tips impressed my employees. They would be eager to see you again." 

"Great. Clark here is a virgin." Alexander glanced over at Clark, who was red as a beet. "Right  
Clark?" 

"Uhh, I'm waiting in the car." Clark moved quickly toward the door. 

Alexander grabbed Clark by the arm. Clark let him pull him back into the room. 

"If you don't want any for yourself, why don't you just watch?" 

Clark felt his cock stiffen. He'd seen some porn movies and jacked off to magazine pictures. This shouldn't be much different, except it was Lex-Alexander. He had to remember that this man beside him believed himself to be the 17 year old Lex with all his vices and desires. 

"Okay." 

Ginny offered Clark alcohol, but he declined. "Can I have a Pepsi?" 

After a short while, Alexander led Clark down the hall to room 13. 

"The viewing window is in the dressing room, right through this door. You'll be sorry you declined to lose your virginity here." 

Clark knew he definitely would not be sorry. He watched as Lex entered the room with a naked red-headed young man and a slightly older man in a business suit. Horror spread across Clark's features as he watched the scenario develop. Lex as the redheaded boy fucks his dad's ass and Lex/Alexander fucks his dad's mouth. 

Clark ran out of the viewing room before the ultimate conquest. He waited in the foyer with another soft drink Ginny brought him. Clark blushed, but Ginny did not pass judgment on him. Her specialized services were not for everyone. 

"Before the other night he hadn't been here in about 5 years," Ginny softly told Clark. "He acts like it was just last month." 

Clark just nodded. 

Alexander emerged looking very satisfied. Clark stepped outside while Lex handled the payment. 

Clark slipped into the driver's seat. 

"Mind if I drive?" 

"Go ahead. Where do you want to go now, Clark?" 

"Anywhere out of the city. I need some fresh air." Clark needed to get his friend out of the city before they got into trouble. 

Alexander didn't protest, so Clark stepped on the gas and drove out of Metropolis. "When did Lionel start hitting you?" Clark asked matter-of-factly. 

"Oh, he didn't very often. Usually just a swat or two when I was young. After Mom died, he didn't want to be around me any more. I looked too much like her." He rubbed his bald head and laughed. "Except, of course, for this." 

Clark continued to drive. 

"Did you ever help Lex in Smallville?" Clark asked. 

"A couple times. Lionel likes to storm in unannounced, and cause a big uproar. Lex was coping just fine until his migraines started coming back." 

Alex touched Clark's arm as if what he was about to say was very serious. Clark quickly looked at him then returned to watching the road. 

"Did you know that when Lex was 14, Lionel raped him?" Alex's voice was almost a whisper. 

Clark inhaled sharply, but didn't speak. 

"He's never told anyone. One day when Lionel was berating him for getting a `B' on his report card, he told Lionel he didn't want to take over Luthorcorp. He wanted to be a Navy pilot." 

Alex squeezed Clark's arm, trembling at the memory. 

"That's when Lionel gave him the scar on his lip. And stripped him, and fucked him. He tied Lex to his bed for two days and continued to fuck him. I never spoke of being a pilot again." 

A tear rolled down Alex's cheek, before he regained his composure. 

"Well, every family has its dark secret." Alex laughed and pushed all his feelings back inside. 

Clark didn't know what to say. Nothing seemed appropriate. Nothing that would provide any comfort. His heart ached. He laced his fingers with Alex's and brought his hand to his mouth. He kissed the back of Alex's hand. 

"I'm so sorry." 

"It certainly wasn't your fault, Clark." Alex looked out the car window, leaving his hand in Clark's lap. 

"Don't you think this is far enough for fresh air?" Alexander asked after about 25 miles. "Clark, where are we going?" 

"I thought Smallville would be a good idea. There you could keep Lionel away from Lex, at least for a little while." 

"Sounds like a great idea. You'll stay with us won't you? I don't want Lex to wake up alone. He doesn't know about me you know. It's probably not a good idea to tell him. I don't want to scare him; I just want to help him." 

"Yes, Alexander, I'll stay." Clark said. What was he going to tell his parents? His dad would freak. He would not leave Lex. This was something he had to do. Had to do as a man. His parents would just have to understand. If they didn't, at least he'd be there to disarm his father. 

10 

"Dominic, just tell Lionel that Lex is safe with me. No, I'm not telling you where we are." Clark clicked off the cell phone, knowing it wouldn't be much of a guess for Lionel to figure out where they were. 

It was very late, 2:15 am Friday. Alexander was skittering around the mansion, waking up the chef and demanding a full course meal. 

"Michael," Clark said. "He isn't going to eat that much. Just have Francis fix a few sandwiches. I could've fixed them, but she's up now." Clark's gaze followed the buzzed Alexander around the pool table. "How long does it take for meth to wear off?" 

"Depends," Michael looked at Clark. "You really care about him don't you?" 

"Of course I do. He means the world to me." Clark couldn't believe he said that. He looked away, hoping Michael hadn't seen his face. What did Lex mean to him? Every time he saw Lex his voice hitched a little. Innocent touches warmed his groin. He wanted Lex to reach out to him and . . . 

"Foods here!" Alex announced. 

Sandwiches, sodas, and potato salad arrived and Alexander and Clark sat down to eat. Clark   
ate a couple of sandwiches and Alexander ate half of one with two cans of Pepsi. 

Clark felt it was time he called home. Even though it was late, he didn't think he'd be waking anyone. 

"Mom?" Please, calm down. Yes, I'm with Lex and I'm okay. No, I can't tell you where we are." He knew his parents weren't stupid. His father would probably head out to the mansion as soon as they were done talking. "Hi Dad. That's why I can't tell you where we are." No knives, no guns, no bombs Clark thought. "I know you don't trust him. But trust me. Yes, I willfully disobeyed . . . Bye Dad." Clark didn't want to talk any more. 

The morning sun was streaming into the stained glass windows of the entertainment room. Alexander had been dozing on the couch, but Clark was wide awake. His friend was calmer now, his drug induced energy waning. Clark knelt by the couch as he woke up. 

"Clark?" 

"Yes, here sit up." Clark helped him sit up. "How do you feel?" 

"Worn out." 

"Do you know where you are?" Clark asked carefully. 

"What's with you?" He looked around the room. We're at the mansion." 

"Who are you?" Clark asked softly. 

"Are you okay, Clark?" 

"Humor me. What do people in Smallville call you." 

"Freak, weirdo, asshole, etc." 

Exasperated, Clark held his bald head and looked directly into his eyes. 

"Please, just tell me your name." 

"Lex Luthor, okay? What's the matter with you?" 

Clark sighed, "I'm not sure you would believe me. We've had a strange few days." 

Clark followed Lex into the kitchen. Lex poured himself a large glass of orange juice and offered Clark the milk. Clark drained the carton. 

"When did I come home? Last I remember I was in Metropolis . . . with Dad." Lex's face grew stoic as he clamped down his emotions. "I using again." It was neither a statement nor a question. He looked into Clark's eyes for answers. "I'm sorry, Clark, I still can't remember," he sighed. 

"I drove us here last night. We need to talk. I think you need to see a doctor. Something's been happening to you." Clark followed as Lex walked back towards his bedroom. 

"Doctor, why?" Lex began to strip, yanking his shirt off. He examined the bruises and winced when he touched his ribs. "Are these part of what I won't believe?" 

Yes, and, "I think you may have a couple of cracked ribs, Lex" Clark said softly, using his x-ray vision as he watched Lex touch himself. He was becoming uncomfortably hard again. 

Lex unfastened his pants and dropped them, then slid his boxers down over his hips and walked into the bathroom. Clark continued to stare, taking in every part of Lex's body. Clark licked his lips. He shouldn't be feeling like this. Lex needed his help not his lust. 

"We need to talk, Lex." Clark barely got the words out. He tugged at his jeans, trying to adjust his growing erection, as Lex showered. 

Lex stepped out of the shower feeling much better. He dried off and walked into his bedroom. Clark was sitting in a chair, waiting. The phone rang and before Clark could say anything, Lex answered it. 

"Dad . . . yes I'm back in Smallville. I don't remember." Lex listened for a long time, rolling his eyes once. "I will not be using any more drugs. Yes, I know I did. Dad. NO! Don't come here. I'm fine. No, Clark isn't here." He lied. "Yes; I'll see a doctor. Okay." Lex hung up the phone and wearily sat it down on the nightstand. 

Lex rubbed his temple. He flopped down on the bed, one arm covering his eyes. 

"He's flying down to check on me." Lex was angry. 

"What do you remember?" Clark said gently. 

"No, not much at all. I remember you came to see me. Uhh . . . your dad too. That was not pretty." Lex rubbed his temple again, changing subjects. "Dad's coming by helicopter. He'll be here within the hour." 

"Lex . . ." 

"God no! Not again!" The bright light flashed behind Lex's eyes and this time he heard a loud ringing in his ears. He doubled over, but strong hands caught him. Clark's hands. 

"Lex, no. No migraine. Do you have medicine here?" Clark was frantic. 

Lex didn't answer as he rocked back and forth in the chair. Clark ran to the medicine cabinet in Lex's bathroom, but couldn't find any `Imitrex'. 

"Dad is coming!" The voice was slightly higher pitched as he stood up and walked around the desk. From the bottom drawer he pulled out a Beretta handgun. 

Clark remained calm and stepped toward Alexander. He stopped abruptly when Alexander moved toward Clark. 

"Alexander, listen to me. Lionel isn't here now. Lex doesn't need protecting." 

"But Dad is coming and he will hurt Lex again." "No, Alexander, let me help Lex. Give me the gun. You need to go home and be Lex's memory. He loves you but he doesn't need you here any more." 

Alexander regarded Clark solemnly for a minute, then handed him the gun. Alexander collapsed into Clark's arms and Clark cradled his friend against his body. 

"Lex, Lex." Clark desperately called to him. Clark slid his hand around his friend's back and began to stroke him lightly; Alex flinched at first because the bruises were still tender. Clark ran his forefinger across Alex's lips and down his chin. A small noise escaped. Clark bent down and gently kissed those lips as he continued to stroke his back. 

"Clark," Blue-grey eyes fluttered open. 

Clark's tongue flitted inside the willing mouth, lightly exploring. He trailed his hands up the white skin, gently rubbing a nipple between his fingers. 

"Who am I kissing?" Clark asked, looking into those deep blue eyes. 

Clark's head was yanked back so fingers could card through his hair. Clark frowned and pulled free. 

"Who am I making love to?" 

"Alex . . .Alex . . ." Alexander pulled at Clark's shirt. 

Clark's shirt was off and warm hands were exploring his chest. Clark was nearly paralyzed. He'd never felt anything this good. His friend, his lover, here, now. Hands tugged at his belt. Clark threw his head back as a wet mouth trailed down his neck to lock on a nipple and suckle. 

Clark slowly remembered and pulled his mind away from his cock. 

"Alexander, let Lex come to me . . . He doesn't need you now and you can go back home." 

Alexander turned his attention to Clark's other nipple. Clark groaned and pulled Alexander's face away from his task. 

"No! Love this," Alexander pulled away from Clark and began licking a nipple again. "You can't protect Lex. Dad is strooong." Alexander slurred the last word. 

"Alexander, you and I were never meant to do this. Lex and I are . . . I can protect Lex until he's strong again." Clark stared into Alexander's eyes. "I won't let Lionel ever hurt him again. I promise." 

"How can you promise?" Alexander asked. "You're just a boy." 

The eyes that bore into Clark's were young, but more knowing, more hardened. Those eyes were searching Clark's soul. 

"I have a secret Alex." Clark started to sit up, but Alex pushed him back down. 

"What secret? Lex doesn't know any secrets." 

"No, this one will be just between you and me." Clark hoped this would work. "I can take care of Lex because I'm not like other people." 

"Whaddya mean?" Alexander kissed Clark's chest. 

"I'm very strong, and I can run fast. With those alone, I can protect Lex." 

"How?" The kissing continued. 

Clark was becoming distracted by the attention Alex's mouth was devoting to his chest. 

"I'm an alien." There it was. Secret out. 

"That's crazy!" Alex stopped kissing Clark's chest. 

"No, It's true." 

Clark picked up Alexander and sped half way to Metropolis and back in less than a minute. 

"Wow! Maybe you are strong enough." The understatement of a lifetime. "Why haven't you told Lex? You don't have to hide things from him." 

"My secret could hurt a lot of people if it got out. My parents, my friends. I know I can trust Lex, but the time just hasn't been right yet." 

"He loves you, you know." Alex said quietly, tracing his finger along Clark's jaw. 

"I think I love him too." Clark reached out and kissed Alex lightly on the lips. 

Clark could tell Alex was struggling with his decision. He held Alex tightly against his chest. 

"I wish I'd had a friend like you, Clark" Alexander said, finally, looking up at Clark. Slowly the eyes changed. They grew older, softer, loving. "Clark . . . you feel so good." 

"Say your name. Say my name." Clark nibbled at his neck, releasing him from the tight embrace. 

"Leeexxxx, uhhh. God Claaark . . ." Clark slowly kissed down Lex's chest. He lingered at Lex's hard abs, fingering them lightly. Lex had lost a lot of weight. He continued his kisses. 

"Clark, you don't have to." Lex was breathless. "We can stop. Your first time should be . . ." 

"This is the way I want my first time to be, Lex." Clark pushed Lex's sweats down and off his legs. 

He touched the tip of Lex's cock with his tongue. Lex cried out and his hips flung upwards almost hitting Clark in the face. Clark took the head of Lex's cock into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, savoring the pre-cum. He did to Lex all those things he wanted Lex to do to him later. 

Clark loved this man. God save anyone who ever tries to hurt his Lex again. 

end 


End file.
